Reunited
by Koibito
Summary: This story is better than my last one. A new villan appears, scouts die, Darien dies! Its mayhem, mayhem I Tell You!
1. Chapters 1&2

  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Serena sat quietly on her sofa sipping her coke. After the last battle she was completely exhausted. It had been three weeks but everyone was still recovering. Mina came quietly into the living room with a tray of her cookies.  
"So how's Darien?" asked Mina.  
"He's fine. Better than all of us actually" replied Serena. A knock suddenly sounded at the door. Mina opened the door to see a women standing there.  
"I'm looking for Darien" she said.  
"He's not here...why?" asked Mina  
"Never mind. I'll come back later" the woman replied as she turned around and left.  
"Who was that girl...and why was she looking for MY Darien?" Serena whined.  
"I'm not sure but I think we should find out" said Mina. They got on their coats and slipped out the door after the woman. They followed the women around the corner and down the street until she turned into an alley. "Should we still go after her?" asked Mina. Serena nodded. They turned down the alley but the women was gone. "Where did she go?" they both said in unison. Confused, they both turned around and headed back to Darien's apartment. When they got there Darien had come back.  
"Where did you guys go? I thought you were going to stay here and wait for me" said Darien.  
"Some girl came looking for you and didn't say who she was so we followed her. Then she disappeared. Were you expecting anyone?" said Mina  
"No. I didn't know anyone was coming...what did she look like?" asked Darien.  
"She had long black hair and really green eyes. She was about my height and very skinny...do you know her?" Serena said.  
"I don't think so. She doesn't sound too familiar. Did she say what she wanted?" asked Darien.  
"No. She just said she was looking for you" Mina said. They sat down on the couch and thought about who she could be.  
  
  
There was a brilliant flash of indigo light and two figures came barreling through it. It was a woman and a man. They toppled hard to the ground. The man quickly got up and ran, the woman immediately following.  
"You can't run forever!" she screamed. He suddenly tripped and fell to the ground. The woman jumped on to him and placed her hands on his throat.  
"Where is the planet crystal?" she asked. The little man said nothing although he trembled with fear.  
"Look. I chased you all the way here and it's not going to be for nothing! Tell me where it is!" she screamed.  
"Trinity, please don't do this" he pleaded. Trinity -or so he called her- tightened her grip on his throat.  
"Ok...I will tell you" he said, "It is in the heir to the throne of the earth". An evil smile appeared on Trinity's face and she snapped his neck. She stood up and straightened her black leather top. "This will be easier than I thought".  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Darien sat solemnly on his couch pondering why Serena had become so distant over the last few days. A knock suddenly sounded at the door. Darien opened the door to find the woman who had appeared while Serena and Mina were there. She smiled at the sight of him and said "Hi".  
"What are you doing here Erika?" he asked angrily.  
"I came to fix everything. I suppose they told you I had came" she said.  
"I don't want you in my life. You've ruined every good thing I had before and you are not going to ruin it again" replied Darien.  
"I'm sorry. It wasn't my fault. Please don't reject me again, after all...were family".  
  
  
  



	2. Chapters 3&4

CHAPTER 3  
Trinity looked out over Tokyo, admiring the glittering lights.  
"So this heir is Darien, Prince of Earth. You two will help me find him and take the planet crystal. In order to get it you must somehow make the woman he loves kill him and then you must quickly steal it away" Trinity said. Alexa and Katriana-the two young women standing beside her-nodded.  
"I want you to get into his life and become acquainted with him. Here are your weapons" said Trinity. She handed Alexa a sword and Katriana a crossbow.  
"Why does she get a crossbow and I get a crappy sword?" complained Alexa. Trinity threw a glowing orb of fire at Alexa. Alexa ducked.  
"Don't challenge my decisions. I made them for a reason. Now go and find him" ordered Trinity.  
  
  
  
"Your sister? You said all of your fAmyly was dead...how come you kept this from me?" asked Serena.  
"Because she destroyed everything I loved and I finally managed to get away from her and I didn't want her to destroy you" said Darien.  
"It was an accident! I didn't mean to! Don't abandon me for something I didn't directly mean to do!" said Erika.  
"What did you do?" asked Serena. Tears formed in Erika's eyes as she began to tell what had happened.   
"I was 14 at the time. The nega verse had gained power over me. I cut the brakes on our parents car and they died. I watched them drive off the cliff. Darien was little but he wouldn't forgive me" she said.  
"Well...Darien you have to forgive her" said Serena.  
"That's not all that I did. I found him a few years later when I was still in contact with the nega verse and I tried to kill him. They eventually lost their grip on me and I couldn't bear what I had done. I once even tried to kill myself but I knew that I had to find Darien and make things right. Please forgive me" said Erika.  
  
  
  
"That's horrible but she was under the influence of nega verse. You can't blame her for it forever" said Mina.   
"I know. It's just hard to trust her after everything she did but I guess I can try" said Darien reluctantly.  
  
  
"I've also got a little surprise for you" Erika said with a smile. Darien looked at her suspiciously. She suddenly screamed "EARTH POWER!" Everyone looked in awe.   
"I thought Sailor Earth was just a myth" said Mina. Luna perked up from where she was snoozing and stared thoughtfully at Erika had now transformed into the into Sailor Earth. A White tiger appeared beside her. "Flurry?" said Luna. The tiger opened his mouth and said "long time no see Luna". "I'm confused" said Serena.  
"That's the mythical Sailor Earth-although I guess she's not mythical. That's her tiger Flurry" explained Luna.   
"I can't believe this! Another scout! I have to tell the others" exclaimed Mina as she pulled out her communicator to tell the others. Erika de-transformed.  
"I hope I can become as good a friend to you all as you are with each other" said Erika. Everyone was speechless.  
"I hope so too" said Darien. Trista, Amy, Raye, and Lita came in.  
"No way! I don't believe it" said Lita.  
"Why don't we all go out for dinner so we can get to know Erika better" suggested Amy. Everyone agreed and headed to the restaurant down the street.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
Alexa and Katriana(Kat for short) stood in front of the looming apartment where Darien lived. "He's not there" said Alexa.  
"How do you know?" asked Kat. Alexa just shrugged.   
"Well if he's not there lets go get something to eat" said Kat.  
  
Erika stared at Serena in amazement who was stuffing her face full of pizza.  
"Does she always eat like that?" she asked. Darien just laughed.  
"Shut up!" Serena said with pizza spurting out of her mouth.  
"Ewww! Serena why are you such a pig?" said Raye. Alexa and Kat suddenly came into the restaurant.  
"Look. They're here" said Kat.  
"Lets take care of the others" said Alexa. Kat pulled out her crossbow and aimed it at the group. The crowds of people in the restaurant fled in fear. "Why is everyone leaving?" asked Trista. Instantaneously the crossbow went off.  
"Raye!" yelled Serena as Raye fell to the floor.  
"Oh my god!" screamed Amy. Darien bent down beside Raye and pulled the arrow out of her neck. Blood was flowing out of her neck at a fatal rate. Serena walked over to where Kat and Alexa stood.  
"Who are you and why did you hurt my friend?" said Serena with a quiver in her voice. Alexa ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and pushed Serena to the ground  
. "Stay out of our way little girl. We have business to take care of" said Kat. Kat shot off another arrow, just barely missing Trista's head.  
"SERENA!TRANSFORM!" yelled Darien.  
"Oh...ya!" she said. "MOON POWER!" she screamed and she morphed into Sailor Moon. Trinity suddenly appeared and she was very angry.  
"What the hell are you doing? I didn't tell you to hurt any of them! Go back home!" screamed Trinity. They quickly dissaperated.  
"Who are you?" asked Erika.  
"You'll see" she said as she smiled slyly at Darien and she disappeared. Serena stood for a moment, very confused and then ran to Raye's side.   
  
  
"There's so much blood" Serena whimpered. Raye twitched and gasped for air.   
"Don't let me die" she said weakly.   
  
  
"We won't. I promise" said Mina. Tears formed in everyone's eyes as Raye took her last breath.  
"No. This can't happen!" cried Serena. Trista got up and found a pay-phone. She dialed 911. The ambulance soon arrived along with the police to investigate. Everyone was questioned as to what happened and who did it.  
"Can we go home yet?" asked Serena. The policeman nodded in approval and they all went home except for Serena who decided to go to Darien's apartment.  
"I can't believe that happened!" cried Serena as Darien held her in his arms. They sat down on the couch and fell asleep.  
  



	3. Chapters 5,6&7

CHAPTER 5  
"You fools! You've ruined everything! I told you to get in his life, not destroy it! Now it will be even more difficult to get the planet crystal" said Trinity with hate in her eyes. "Were sorry but we thought that maybe getting rid of the others would help" said Alexa.  
"You thought it would help? I guess if you want something done right you have to do it yourself" she replied. She walked up to Alexa and said ."Gimme your sword". Trembling, Alexa handed Trinity the sword. With a quick swing she sliced off Alexa's head, splattering Kat with blood.   
"I have a new plan but you must listen to my instructions or you will end up like Alexa" Trinity said.  
"Yes Trinity. What's the plan?" asked Kat as she wiped the blood off her face.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
A month later....  
  
"Have you seen any of those girls around...they seemed to have disappeared. Which I'm am completely glad of" said Mina. No one had seen them for weeks, expecting they had been frightened away. Amara and Michelle sat on the couch staring at Darien.  
"I think they're after Darien" said Amara.  
"What makes you think that?" asked Serena.  
"Just the way Trista said that the head chick was looking at him. Its just a hunch" replied Amara.  
"It's horrible what they did. I think we should hunt them down" said Lita. Everyone agreed.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Kat asked.  
"Of course it will. here, take this" replied Trinity as she handed Kat a bright turquoise stone.  
"Use it carefully" said Trinity. Kat closed her eyes and a light surrounded her. She suddenly transformed into Raye.  
"This is so cool!" Kat said excitedly. She quickly dissaperated. She appeared at Darien's door where everyone had gathered. She took a deep breath and walked in.   
"What the hell?" Lita said in amazement.  
"Oh my god...Raye! But...your dead" said Serena.  
  
  
"Jeez Serena, of course I'm not dead. You are such a dumbass" said Raye.  
"But we saw you die" said Amy.  
"I didn't die...I just was hurt really bad and had to get better" she replied.  
"Wow! This is so amazing! Were so glad you are back" said Erika. No one expected any of the horrible things that would soon happen.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"So are you staying over at my place tonight?" asked Amy.  
"Sure" said Raye. Amy had thought she had found some info on the three girls. Raye went over to Amy's house...with a plan.  
"I think the head one is named Trinity. If she's who I think she is, she is from an alternate universe and she is looking for something called the...planet crystal" said Amy. She knows too much thought Raye.  
"I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back" lied Raye. She walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a large butcher knife. She hid it behind her back and went back up stairs to Amy's room.  
"Does anyone know I'm staying here?" asked Raye.  
"No, why?" asked Amy.  
"Well, me being in the house during your murder would make me a suspect wouldn't it?" replied Raye with an evil smile on her face.  
"What?" asked Amy. Raye suddenly came at her with the knife. Amy screamed and ran to get her power stick but Raye got there first and smashed it to bits.  
"No! Raye, why are you doing this?" cried Amy.  
"I'm not Raye" she said as she ran at Amy, this time knocking her to the ground. "Goodbye" said Raye as she began to hack at Amy's head. Blood splattered all over. I have to call the others so I don't seem like a suspect Raye thought. She picked up the phone and dialed Serena's.   
"You have to come! I found Amy...she's hurt! Please hurry" said Raye. She was proud of the lie she had effectively given. Serena, Darien, and Erika hurried over. They ran through the door to find Raye sitting by Amy's mangled body.  
"Oh my god! No!" screamed Serena. Erika covered her eyes, almost hurling. Darien called the police.  
"They're on they're way" he said.  
"I can't believe this has happened again" said Serena.  
"I came over to see what information she had gotten and when I came in she was like this" said Raye, who had blood on her hands from holding Amy.  
"Go get cleaned up" ordered Darien. A siren wailed in the distance. Serena had begun to cry. The police pounded on the door. Darien let them in.  
"Holy shit. I haven't seen something this appalling since the murder in...wait a minute...wasn't that you?" asked the police officer. Raye looked up.  
"Uh...no" said Raye. The cop called for the coroner.  
  
  
"Do you have any idea who did this?" asked the police officer. Raye shook her head no. Darien took Serena and Raye back to his apartment while Erika went out to buy some dinner.  
"Why do the bad things always happen to us. Amy shouldn't have had to die. It should have been me" said Serena.   
"Don't say that. It's not any of our faults" said Darien as he held Serena.  
"Are you okay?" Serena asked Raye.   
"I'm fine. I gotta go home. See you tomorrow" she replied as she ran out the door. As soon as she got out of the building she teleported herself back to where Trinity was. "Back so soon?" asked Trinity.  
"I...killed another one" said Kat. Trinity's smile faded and she said  
"Why?".  
"She had figured out who you were and what you want. She knew too much. I had to do it" Kat replied nervously.  
"Good job. Keep up the good work. Do they suspect anything?" asked Trinity. Kat shook her head no.  
"Go finish the job then" she said.  



	4. Chapters 8&9

CHAPTER 8  
Darien called all the others and told them what had happened. They were all devastated. They couldn't believe how it could happen again. Luna sat on Serena's lap.  
"This is so awful. How could this happen?" said Serena. Everyone was silent. They mourned for Amy.  
"We have to find who did this. I'm guessing it was probably the same ones who killed...tried to kill Raye," said Erika, "have any of you seen Flurry or Luna around?" Flurry and Luna had been missing for a few days and no one had a clue where they were.  
"I'm sorry but I don't care about the stupid cats at the moment. Our friend is dead" said Amara.  
"Let's see if we can find the killer first. We don't need to be at each others throats so just stop fighting" said Mina. Later that day Michelle decided to go to Amy's house and get her computer to see if there was any information. She walked into the empty house. It hadn't been cleaned up yet. She walked up the blood stained stairs to Amy's bloody room. Michelle groaned in disgust. She walked over to Amy's desk where she found the computer. "Great!" she said. She grabbed it and ran out of the house. She ran to Her and Amara's apartment. Amara was gone somewhere. She sat down and turned on the tiny computer. She found all the information about Trinity and the Planet Crystal. "It's in Darien! I've got to tell the others". She decided to call Raye, a big mistake. "Good. I'm glad you found something. I'll be right over" said Raye. Raye hurried over to Michelle's. "Hi" she said as she scurried in to the apartment.  
"Is Amara here?" asked Raye. Michelle said "no". Michelle sat at the computer and showed Raye the information. Raye stood behind Michelle. She reached in her back pocket and pulled out a gun. She pointed it at Michelle's head. Before she could even realize what was happening she was splattered all over the computer screen. Amara suddenly walked in.  
"Michelle! No!" Amara ran to Michelle. She looked up at Raye and the gun.  
"You Bitch!" screamed Amara. She attacked Raye. She had tried to get hold of the gun. A sudden shot went off and Raye fell to the floor. She changed back into Kat and fell dead. Amara fell to the floor crying. Luckily Michelle had called Trista and Mina after she called Raye. They both came through the door. With a surprised look on her face Mina said "What happened?".  
"Raye- that girl killed Michelle" cried Amara.   
"I've never seen her cry before" whispered Trista.  
  
  
"What do you mean by Raye?" asked Mina.  
"When I came in she was Raye but when I shot her she turned back into whoever she is" said Amara. Mina and Trista finally noticed Michelle's body.  
"Not again!" said Mina with tears in her eyes.  
"Then that means that it was the same girl who killed Raye that killed Amy and Michelle. It's all our faults. We should have realized that it wasn't really Raye" said Trista.   
"Hey, look at the computer" said Mina. Amara and Trista looked to see the information Amy and Michelle had died for.   
"That's it! We gotta tell the others and hunt down this bitch" said Amara. Serena and the others all hurried over. They were informed of everything that had happened and what they had found on the computer.  
"How do we find her?" asked Serena.  
"We'll set a trap. Darien can be somewhere and we'll make her think that he is alone. Then when she goes for him we'll kill her" said Lita.  
"Great idea" said Erika.  
"Are you ok?" asked Serena to Darien.  
"I'm fine" said Darien.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
Trinity sat in wait for Kat. She soon realized she was dead.   
"Shit. I guess I'm on my own now". She decided to go hunt for Serena to carry on with plan B. She walked around Tokyo for hours until she came upon Serena. She held the same stone Kat had used and transformed into someone else. She walked up to Serena.  
"Do you want the Planet Crystal?" she asked. Serena turned around and said "How do you know about it?"  
"I've been researching it. If the Evil gets it the world will be destroyed but if the powers of good get it the planets will be re-united and the Moon Kingdom will be rebuilt. But you must hurry to ge it. The only way to get it is... to kill the keeper" said Trinity.   
"What? I can't kill Darien" said Serena.  
"It's the only way" Trinity replied and she ran down the street, away from Serena. "I've got to get to Darien before anything else does" she whispered to herself. She rushed to where they had set the trap with Darien. He sat on the park bench looking quite depressed.  
"Darien! She is going to kill you!" said Serena, she was practically out of breath. She explained what had to happen to get the crystal .  
"I won't kill you...even if it does bring back the Moon Kingdom" said Serena with her arms around Darien. Trinity suddenly appeared. She laughed wildly and threw an orb of fire at Darien and Serena. Darien threw Serena out the way and ducked behind the bench.  
"I won't let you kill me!" he screamed. I'm not planning to, Trinity thought to herself. Serena held up her crystal and transformed into the moon princess. Darien had transformed into Prince Darien. The other scouts appeared. Trinity let out a piercing scream and a wave of fire swept towards them.  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" screamed Uranus to try and stop the flames but she was enveloped in the fire.  
"Uranus!" screamed Jupiter. "I'm really getting tired of you hurting my friends!" screamed Jupiter, "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP!" The powerful blast hit Trinity. It knocked her to the ground. Trinity just got back up and threw a bolt of light at Jupiter. She flew a   
  
  
few feet back and landed hard on the ground with a pool of blood forming around her head. Darien attacked. He ran at Trinity, grabbing her by the throat. She didn't struggle.   
She had a sinister smile on her face. They were floating in the air. "I won't let you get away with what you did" he said. There was a sudden blast and Darien fell to the ground, unconscious.  
"Darien No!" screamed Serena. She ran to his side.  
"No. You can't leave me" cried Serena. His eyed fluttered open.  
"Thank god" said Serena. She then noticed the gaping wound on his stomach.  
"Oh Darien" she cried.  
"You have to do it" he said weakly. He slowly pulled out his sword and gave it to Serena.  
"Don't let her win. Bring back the Moon Kingdom. Please" he whispered. Serena began to cry. She picked up the sword.  
"I love you" she whispered. As she kissed him she thrust the sword deep into him, killing him. A dark blue light burst from inside him. Serena stepped back, shielding her eyes. The crystal appeared, floating above him. Serena strode towards it. Trinity was quicker and snatched it before Serena could get it.   
"Your too late! The world is mine!" screamed Trinity. Serena withered to the ground. Erika came running over to Darien and Serena.  
"Darien! What happened? Do you have the crystal?" asked Erika.   
"No. Trinity got it" she replied. Mina and Trista came rushing out of the trees.  
"We got here as quick as we could" panted Mina.  
"Oh no, Darien. Is he...?" asked Trista. Serena whimpered yes.  
"How did she get the crystal?" asked Erika.  
"She beat me to it" Serena replied.  
"Well how do we get it back?" asked Mina.  
"We'll just have to kick her ass" said Serena. Mina and Trista looked at Serena in amazement at her attitude.  
"But how will we do that?" asked Trista. Trinity held the crystal and tried to activate it. Nothing happened.  
"What the hell?" Trinity said angrily.  
"Why isn't it working?" asked Serena.  
"She doesn't have the ring to activate it" said Trista.   
"What do you mean? Did you know all along about the crystal?" asked Erika.  
"I didn't know anything but a few minutes ago I had a vision of the crystal with a ring. I just assumed it wouldn't work without it" replied Trista.  
"Well where is it then" asked Mina. "I saw the ring and the crystal with Erika's tiger. I think he may have it" she said.  
"Well that explains why Flurry and Luna have disappeared. They must have known and tried to hide" said Erika. Trinity suddenly realized that she needed something else and disappeared.  
"What about Darien?" asked Serena.  
"What do you mean?" asked Trista.  
"How do we bring him back?" she replied hopefully.  
"I don't think we can" said Erika.  
"But we have to..." Serena said as she began to cry again. They transformed back to normal and began to head for home.  
  
  
"If were found at another murder scene we are gonna be suspects. We better get out of here" suggested Mina.  
"We can't just leave everyone here" said Serena.  
"We don't have a choice" said Erika. They grabbed Serena and went to Mina's house.  
"How are we gonna get the crystal back?" asked Mina.  
"I have a plan" said Erika 


	5. Chapters 10, 11, & 12

CHAPTER 10  
Three days later Mina and Erika went back to the park. They expected maybe to find Trinity looking for the ring. They were right. They came upon Trinity looking around the spot where Darien had died. She sensed someone behind her and turned around. She looked at Erika and Mina with hatred.  
"What do you stupid twits want this time?" Trinity asked with a worried tone.  
"To help you" replied Mina.  
"Why would you wanna help me after what I did to your friends?" she asked suspiciously.  
"We wanna be on the winning side" said Erika, "and we know where the ring needed to activate the crystal is." Trinity's eyes lit up.  
"Tell me!" she said excitedly.  
"We can take care of getting it for you but only if we can join you in the final fight" said Erika.  
"Ok. Here is the address to where I've been staying. Meet me there after you get the ring" said Trinity. Erika and Mina nodded in approval and went off to find Flurry. They eventually came upon Flurry and Luna.  
"I need the ring" said Mina.  
"What ring?" asked Flurry trying to hide his lie.  
"We know all about it. We have a plan so just give it to us...please" said Erika.  
"Alright but be careful" said Flurry. The ring suddenly appeared in Erika's hand.  
"Thanks" Mina and Erika said as they hurried off to Trinity's.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 11  
"Did you get it?" asked Trinity.  
"Ya" said Mina. Mina gave her the ring.  
"I can't believe it. I finally have it. Tonight I want you convince Serena and the other one to meet you in the park so they can see the end of it all" said Trinity.  
"Where is Erika?" asked Trinity.  
"Um...she's..." said Mina panicking. Erika suddenly appeared behind Trinity.  
"IM right here" she said.  
"I'll meet you tonight" said Trinity. Erika and Mina were suddenly transported back to Mina's house. Mina called up Serena and Trista and told them to be at the park at nine o'clock. Later that night they all met up.  
"So why did you call us here so late?" asked Trista. Suddenly Trinity appeared with the crystal and the ring. A small smirk appeared on Mina's face.  
"You have come to witness the end of your pitiful world. I am going to love watching you die" she said. She placed the crystal inside the ring and slipped it on to her finger. She screamed the words "Sinister forces of the universe...DESTROY!" There was a sudden explosion and Trinity fell to the ground. She lay on the ground moaning in pain and anger. Serena, Trista, Erika, and Mina were laughing.  
  
  
"What happened? I don't get it, it should have worked" Trinity said weakly. "MOON POWER! PLUTO POWER! VENUS POWER! EARTH POWER!" They all yelled as they transformed. Sailor Earth held something in her hand. She walked over to Trinity and showed her what she had.   
"I switched the crystal. We have the real one. You lose" she said.  
"No!" said Trinity. She tried to throw a beam of energy at Erika but was interrupted by "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRLCE!" Trinity fell to the ground again. "EARTH SONIC SMASH!" yelled Sailor Earth. Trinity screamed in pain.  
"Now Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Venus.  
"No! Please don't!" yelled Trinity. Sailor moon pulled out her scepter and said  
"MOON SCEPTAR ELIMINATION!" Trinity screamed and burst into dust. Sailor Earth picked up the ring and paced the real crystal inside. She threw it to Sailor Moon. She put it on her finger as Trinity had and said "PLANETS UNITE!" There was a brilliant flash of light that sent the scouts hurling to the ground. The sky lit up to a beautiful purple. "Wow! It's so pretty" said Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon sat up. A hand tapped her in the shoulder. She turned around to see Darien and the others. She threw her arms around him.  
"You're all back. Thank God! I missed you guys!" said Sailor Pluto.  
"I'm sorry for what I did" whispered Sailor Moon.  
"It was for the better" he replied. All of a sudden everyone dissaparated and appeared in the Moon Kingdom. Everyone was in shock.  
"Were finally home" said Serena who was now de-transformed. The palace was back but most importantly Queen Serenity was there.  
"Mom..." said Serena with tears welling up in her eyes. She embraced her. "Everything is so perfect now" Serena said.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
Serena and Darien sat in their thrones looking over their kingdom. The scouts sat on the sides of Darien and Serena. Tonight was the party to celebrate the reuniting of the planets.  
"Welcome home everyone. I've just called you all here to say have fun tonight and I'm glad to be home" said Serena as she looked over the crowd.  
"Now...lets party!" said Darien. The music began to play and everyone began to dance  
"Would you like to dance?" asked Darien.  
"I would love to" replied Serena as they stepped onto the dance floor. Queen Serenity watched over the crowd admiring how cute Serena and Darien looked together.  
"Do you think everything will stay like this?" asked Serena.  
"Of course it will. We were put on Earth to save it and we did...many times. It's our turn to be happy" said Darien.   
"I'm just worried that something will take this away from us. It always does" Serena replied. Guards suddenly came rushing in.  
"Were being attacked!" yelled one of them.  
"Dammit. I hate being wrong" said Darien.  
  
  
The end?  
  
  



End file.
